The truth sets you free, or so they say
by karin1098
Summary: okay so it's a short scene between Minho and Thomas that for me i really thought was missing from the book, "The Death Cure" read it to find out what scene is it ;-) *If you haven't read the third book i suggest you to read it first for avoiding spoilers :)
**Hey guys, so this is my first ever written fanfic and it is a scene that for me was missing in the book. I really hope that you will like it :)**

* * *

Thomas, staring into blank space, sat on the green and leafy ground, leaning against a tree he found in a quiet place deep in the forest. He was lost in thought. Everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks came rushing back to his mind. While being on the run and looking out for everybody else he could not bring himself to lose focus and to go through everything. But here, where everything seemed just perfect and all you had to worry about was that everyone is doing their duty; Thomas could not keep himself distracted from the horrified memories that kept haunting his dreams. The creatures, the maze, the glade, the scorch, the flare, WICKED, his friends. It all seemed a forever ago but at the same time he became aware of that that it just happened a couple of weeks before.

Sitting there, Thomas recalled his last conversation with Brenda, who suggested that he should tell Minho what he swore he will never tell him. He tried so hard to convince himself that he did the right thing, but the guilt crippled in him and consumed him.

In that second he made the decision and got up to his feet to look after his friend, in his head trying to decide what to tell him and how he should tell him.

After a few minutes of searching, Thomas found Minho cutting down trees to make a new shack. "There you are, shuck face, I thought you and I are doing the job together, not you hanging out with your girlfriend and me doing the shuck job." Minho said not even bothering to look at him, and Thomas was glad for that. "she's not my…" but Thomas gave up knowing it wouldn't stop Minho from keep calling her that."Can we talk?" Thomas asked. "Sure, while you are doing the rest of the job and I'm getting a nice little break." "It's serious" at that words Minho looked up and stared at Thomas. His look was like he'd just seen a ghost. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked and put down the axe. At that, Thomas turned around and started walking to the spot he found earlier where he could talk to Minho with no one interrupting them. He did not bother to see if Minho was following but the rustle of the leaves on the ground gave him the assurance that he was following him.

"Okay, enough, spit it out shuck face, or I'm going back to do your part of the shucking job, more rest for me after it." Minho said, smirking his usual smirk. Thomas did not even know how he grew to like this guy. Minho's comments were part of Minho but sometimes, said, at the wrong time, it would anger Thomas. "Can't you just for one time slim it and listen?" Thomas found himself raising his voice with every word that came out of his mouth. Minho's dark brown eyes just stared at him, and Thomas had never been more afraid in his entire life than he was right now. "I killed Newt" he blurted, lowering his eyes to the ground, wanting to get it out before he would change his mind. Minho's eyes flashed dangerously, "if that supposed to be a joke, it's not funny Thomas."

Thomas raised his gaze to look at his friend, their eyes locked on each other. He began to hate eye contact recently. "You can't keep blaming yourself." Minho mumbled, looking down; Newt was one of his closest friends in the glade, and their last conversation left Minho quite devastated although he did not show it.

"Slim it and listen," Thomas cleared his throat, "On my way to WICKED, before I boarded to the Berg when we were driving to the hangar the car crashed, and Newt was there." He closed his eyes, reliving those moments, trying to hold back the tears. He had taken a deep breath before he spoke again, "I never showed it to you." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He knew exactly what was written on it. Those ten words he will never forget while he's still breathing.

He had hesitated for a moment before he handed it to Minho. A moment that seemed to have stretched for too long passed before Minho raised his eyes from the piece of paper and gave it back to Thomas, and then he turned away and started to walk. "That's it?" Thomas called from behind. But Minho did not respond he just kept walking. Thomas was astounded, he expected some his usual remark when something became too hard to talk about it, but he certainly did not expect this. "Minho", he called after his friend. "Minho! wait a second." And he started to run to catch up with his friend.

At that moment, Minho turned back to face Thomas and Thomas, but Thomas could not believe his own eyes. Minho- the boy who never showed emotions at all- stood there, in front of him, looking exhausted and in pain for his fallen friend. Thomas felt a lump in his throat beginning to build up. Tears welled up his eyes. Newt. Subject A5. The Glue. He'd only known Newt for a couple of weeks but from the very start, he felt like Newt was the kind of person you would grow to like and trust through your toughest times.

"What do you want me to say?" Minho said. Echoing his emotion through his voice something Thomas had never heard before. Minho began to turn his back to Thomas but then as he regretted it he faced Thomas again and said, "it has been three weeks since we arrived at this shuck place! THREE WEEKS! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I… I thought I could trust you! I thought you were my friend! Mine and Newt's!" mentioning their fallen friend hurt him so much resulting in him breaking down after he tried so hard in the last weeks to keep himself together.

He found himself speechless, something that happened so often lately. He could not think of anything that he could say to his friend to make the situation better.

"But you know what the hardest thing is? It is for me to admit that you made the right choice in that messed up situation." And with that he turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Leaving Thomas there with his painful thoughts, hoping he could finally overcome the horrors he faced with his friends. Hoping he could live not only for himself but also for his fallen friends. Hoping tomorrow will be a better day and hoping he could finally look to the future than live in his past.

* * *

 **So how was it? I really hope you liked it and i would very much like if you could comment and tell me what did you think about it.**

 **Thank you for reading it :)**


End file.
